1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is helmets which are relatively lightweight and used by a cyclist or the like, and more particularly, improvements in helmets of a type having a chin belt attached to a cap body which includes a shock-absorbing liner fitted inside a shell made of synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To attach a chin belt to the cap body in such a conventional helmet, a support plate has been secured to a shell of the cap body by a rivet and a folded-back top end portion of the chin belt is supported on the support plate (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokoku No. 31,068/79).
In such a mounting structure of the chin belt, since many parts are required such as the support plate and the rivet and since rivetting equipment must be used, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost. In addition, an enlarged head of the rivet is exposed on an outer surface of the shell and this injures the appearance of lightweight to be sensed from the cap body.